


ebb and flow

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [52]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omorashi, Teasing, Wetting, v soft omo its nothing too wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale has a certain kink. crowley helps bring it out of him
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	ebb and flow

**Author's Note:**

> i was completely sober writing this which is more than i can say for some of my fics so i have no excuse

"come on, angel, just let yourself go."

crowley's voice, however soothing it may be, is not enough to convince aziraphale. he shakes his head, firmly grounded in his resolution. he absolutely cannot, _will_ not cum like this. the rut of crowley's cock inside him dares to think otherwise. he bucks upwards, nearly dismantling aziraphale's careful balance. aziraphale has to tighten his grip on the sheets, eyes squeezed shut, breathing heavily in his raptured focus.

"don't hold it in, silly thing. you'll hurt yourself." crowley mutters, reaching out to cup aziraphale's cheek. aziraphale nestles into the comfort, opening his eyes just a smidge. he rolls his hips down, then gasps - too close, that was _too close._

"crowley," he whines, dipping his toes in the tasteful art of crying for sympathy. "it's so _embarrassing._ i can't do it."

crowley laughs. "what? cumming? you've done it a million times before."

and aziraphale's eyes bubble over with bright, shiny tears at that. rolling down his cheeks in fat rivulets. "no! it's that - if i cum, if i cum i'll - oh, you _know_ what i'll do."

crowley is ambivalent to his pleas. looking as casual and unaffected as if they were discussing sunday brunch. he spikes his cock a little deeper, eager to see aziraphale ground himself once more. the hand on his cheek sinks lower, eventually settling on his lower abdomen. his thumb rubs in warning circles right where aziraphale needs it least right now. he looks down, looks back to crowley with a face that begs more than it emotes - _please, take mercy on me._ crowley treats it with the same disregard, rolling his eyes as aziraphale's head starts shaking fiercely.

"come on, you can take it." he says, pressing his thumb down, right into aziraphale's bladder. aziraphale sobs, buckling over. he clamps hard around crowley, his cunt quivering with the exertion. but he doesn't cum. not yet.

"it hurts," aziraphale sniffs pitifully. "it hurts when you do that."

crowley rolls his thumb harder, maintaining cruel pressure as he works little circles against aziraphale's flesh. "but you like it, don't you?"

"i _don't._ "

"you do," crowley keeps up the teasing. "that's why you won't cum. you want to drag this out forever. you _like_ being humiliated, no matter how much you fuss about it."

aziraphale goes quiet, his lower lip jutted out in a wobbly pout. there's nothing he can say to disagree with that. not without being entirely dishonest.

crowley grins. "good job. now, go ahead and let yourself cum, or i'll have you sit on my face until you can't hold back anymore. sound fair?"

aziraphale looks momentarily horrified at the prospect. he plunges into a spur of effort, fucking his hips down in hopes of reaching his orgasm quick enough to save himself from such shame. crowley grips him with both hands then. still squeezing at his bladder, moving him on his cock. 

"you can do it, angel." he encourages. "just a little bit more. it'll feel so good when you let it all out, yeah? just sit still, don't fight it, be good."

aziraphale finally breaks. his orgasm arriving in dual order with the release of his bladder. his face flushes, overheating with shame. pink as a rosy peach, overripe and in bloom. the shallow puddle that spreads over crowley's pelvis is too much for him to bear. he has to glance away, sniffling in embarrassment. he can feel it spreading down to his own thighs as well. getting the sheets wet, turning the spots where their skin meets hot and sticky.

worse for him, his cunt is still pulsing through the aftermath. set alight with the thrum of his heartbeat, making his clit throb hopelessly. crowley shushes his residual cries, wiping his eyes clear, and kissing at his hairline. soft, pale curls tickling his mouth.

"perfect, angel. you were so perfect. i'm so proud of you." he says, dousing aziraphale in as much praise as he can summon.

aziraphale doesn't speak, too tired to process any complex thoughts. but he clings onto crowley like a needy child, and that gets his point across just fine regardless.

"shower?"

"yes, please."


End file.
